fenrir_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Alborozie, Champion of the 10th
From Mutt to 10th Sword of Hell. Origins Alborozie was born out of the love affair between Gaston, the Great and the Orc Princess Naffurty Daughter of the Great Orc Chieftain Grumshak. Born a Half-Breed Alborozie brought great shame for his family and was hated by his grandfather. Naffurty was shunned by her clan but that didn't stop her from raising Alborozie as an Orc, he never knew his father and the only information that he had about him was that his name was Gaston and that he was a cunt. Early life and Education She taught him how to fight, how to hunt and survive in the wild, she gave him the love of a mother. Has he grew up Alborozie was never accepted by his clan and wasn't allowed to be a part of orc society, every single day he was bullied and got into fights, he had no chance against the stronger orcs and came back home bruised often with broken bones, but he never gave up fighting, he grew mean and sturdy. Betrayal and Estrangement When Alborozie reached about 14 years of age he started causing concern among the orcs purists, at first he was nothing but a mutt to them and was allowed to live because he was the Chief's Grandson, but had become a great fighter, beating anyone who dared to insult him, he was a great hunter, he was attractive (the only good thing that Gaston did for him), he was smarter than them. So Alborozie had to die he was bringing great shame to all the other orcs. They decided to burn his Longhouse in the middle of the night as he and his mother woke ran to the door they met 2 invaders and Naffurty charged at them while telling Alborozie to run, she was unarmed, with a swing of a Greatsword she was on her knees, with another she fell, as he saw his mother lifeless body hit the ground Alborozie lost control of his body, he went berserk on his mother's killer, tackling him and punching his face until all that was left was scattered brain matter. He grabbed the Greatsword and swung it cutting off the other attacker's arm following up with a thrust through his chest. He took his mother body and left his burning house. A crowd had gathered up in front of his burning house and watched as Alborozie went through the fire with his mother in his arms his body covered in blood. The fire spread and a massive panic arose. Alborozie kept walking until he was stopped by a face he hadn't seen in years a face he despised, Grumshak, his grandfather, as he saw his daughter bloody body he got enraged as it was Alborozies's fault that his daughter was dead he reached for his greataxe and charged at Alborozie knocking him down instantly with a downward swing shattering Alborozie's collarbone. Alborozie seemed dead as he kept bleeding unconscious. Grumshak watched his settlement burning around him and left Alborozie to burn with it as he took his daughter body. Rescue and Companionship At dawn, only small fires kept burning and a young apprentice of dark magic travelling the world in search for his father finds the burning Fortress, the settlement he was headed to. As he found his way to the main square he found a barely breathing body. To this day he doesn't understand what compelled him to help the dying Half-Orc, maybe he saw something familiar in him, maybe it was the good of his heart... As Alborozie woke he found himself in the company of a young Half-Elf in his 20's, he had never seen one, he could hardly remember what had happened all he could see was her mother's final charge to her doom to defend him. -Who are you? -Furd. He fell back unconsciousness. Half a fortnight had passed as Alborozie kept fading in and out consciousness. Furd had saved Alborozie's life and he knew that he could trust Furd. As he got better Alborozie pledged to help Furd in his quest as he owed him his life, not yet knowing what the quest was. Furd had not found anything of use in the fortress remnants and for a time they just roamed around aimlessly. Alborozie hunted and Furd made luxurious camps, better than some Orc houses. Furd never asked Alborozie about Gaston as he knew it had been roughly 15 years since Gaston had passed trough Alborozie's settlement and probably he would know nothing about him until one night at a crossroads Inn where they stopped for the night. -Good Food and Good Ale finally! They had become friends in their journeys and their conversation topics started to become more personal. -Have you heard about a bard named Gaston? -I've heard of a Cunt with that name. -He's my father.-They both said. Brotherhood There was a brief silence followed by a hearty laugh. They embraced each other and pledged their life to each other as newfound brothers. In his brother he found a new family, he knew nothing of the world outside the forest where is former clan resided and had no real concept of gold and it's value, he only knew his brother needed it and that was enough for him. They kept adventuring together, eventually giving up on the quest to find their father. Eventually became mercenaries and called themselves "Army of Two" and spent the next years traveling around the world looking for work where they could. Alborozie was a brute in his work, he could raze entire villages killing guards by the dozens but in his core had n heart of gold he would spare the defenseless women and children, had a special connection with small animals. He had a loving soul in a gruesome shell. He started to gain a reputation for is ruthlessness and effectiveness, he acquired the taste of fame and he liked it. The Adventures of Alborozie One day Furd an Alborozie crossed paths with a hooded figure who promised them untold riches, glory, a life of luxury, countless women, immortality even. They both accepted the offer and were told to go North(Filipe Fact check pls) to find their new companions, they were used to work with others but the reward was too compelling so they obliged. Following the path of their future companions, they found themselves in a roadside inn. Once inside they found it crawling with orcs, the innkeeper was hung in a chandelier, Alborozie told Furd to wait outside as he went in to grab some needed food and supplies, maybe some ale. He heard one of them. -Mongrels aren't allowed inside! He threw his Axe in the direction of his heckler nailing it to the wall inches from his head. -Mongrel is the bitch who shat you! All the other orcs burst in laughter as the orc rushed at Alborozie with fire in its eyes. He punched Alborozie in the jaw and as he tried to follow up with another punch found Alborozie's knee in his stomach followed with a headbutt. The fighting continued for the amusement of the other orcs. Suddenly a beam of dark energy coming from the door stuck Alborozie's opponent in the ribs, all the cheering stopped and everyone faced the door. -Need some help little brother? Furd was standing at the door with a smug on his face. The orcs rushed to the door and swarmed Furd knocking him unconscious, Alborozie had the same fate. Alborozie didn't know how long he was out when he woke, he found himself tied to a cross next to his brother who suffered the same fate. Furd woke moments later. -You know I had it under control right? Furd disagreed, they didn't always meet eye to eye when it came to problem-solving and they had a knack to get themselves in these kinds of situations, in the end, they always found a way to overcome them. The arguing was interrupted by a group of adventurers, they were 4, the first to introduce himself was a wizard named ...., promptly after the monk ... the fighter .. , there was a fourth figure that stayed away, a beautiful elf named Hiro Kumata she didn't seem to enjoy her current company and was hidden most of the time. They were the ones the hooded figure talked about and they were headed to .... in order to get their next assignment but first they had to cross this forest, the forest was orc territory and apparently, there was a fire starting further south. As soon as Alborozie and Furd were let down from their crosses a small band of orc appeared on the bottom of the hill they were standing. Without knowing much about each other they got ready to fight. por acabar HeroForgeScreenshot (4).png HeroForgeScreenshot (7).png HeroForgeScreenshot (3).png